As wireless spectrum becomes more crowded, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) sometimes proposes modification of existing rules governing certain wireless bands to allow coexistence among multiple uses as long as certain principles are followed. For example, the FCC has proposed modification of the existing rules governing Unlicensed-National Information Infrastructure (U-NII) use of the 5 GHz band of which 195 MHz of additional spectrum is allocated for U-NII shared access. There are several current uses of the expansion bands, including use by the Intelligent Transportation Systems, which adhere to the IEEE 802.11p standard. If existing 802.11n/ac devices (meaning devices enabled for 802.11n and/or 802.11ac) desire to take advantage of the expansion spectrum, they should be capable of coexisting with 802.11p enabled devices.